The Other Side
by ZammieandPercabeth4ever
Summary: During the phone call in Seizure, where was Brennan and what was she doing, listen to her point of view. Might add Angela and Booth's POV too.
1. Bones POV

**I don't own Bones (I wish) or The Virals series, those are owned by Kathy Reichs and Hart Hanson**

* * *

**Bones**

I was out with Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets and Cam at the Diner after solving a case when my phone rang.

"Temperance Brennan" I said

"Aunt Tempe? Hi, it's Tory." After a second or two she added "Kit's daughter."

My voice softened and I said "That was my guess, since I've only got one grandniece. How are you, sweetie?"

Angela looked at me when I said sweetie, and gave me a questioning look. Booth looked at me when I said grandniece, and mouthed _who's that?_ I mouthed back, _I'll tell you later..._

"I'm good. You?" Tory asked and I jumped, I had forgotten she was there.

I sighed, "Swamped. I've got three cases in the lab, and a fourth on its way. The price I pay for the glamorous life."My voice softened even more when I remembered what Kit had told me about. "I heard about LIRI. I'm so sorry, Tory. Tell Kit I'll be happy to help in any way I can."

She sounded slightly embarrassed when she said, "Thanks, I'm sure he'll appreciate your offer." Sensing she was feeling uncomfortable, I changed the subject. "To what do I owe this pleasure? Not that I'm complaining, since we rarely get a chance to chat." I said, adding the second part quickly. My voice became mock stern as I said, "You must call more often."

"I will, promise. But I do have a specific question, if you've got a moment." I wasn't surprised, she usually didn't call without a reason.

"Fire away. You're timing is perfect. I'm grabbing a late lunch."

"Are you sure? I know how busy you are." Tory said and I smiled, she seemed to be somewhat nervous.

"Never too busy for you," I said, appalled she would think such a thing. "Let's hear it."

"You once told me your family came from Ireland."

"Our family," I corrected her. "Kinsale, in COunty Cork. My grandfather was born there." I was starting to wonder what she needed.

"You wouldn't happen to speak Gaelic would you?" she asked and I decided to mess with her a bit.

"_Níl agam ach beagáinín Gaeilge" _I said. "That means, 'I only speak a little Irish.' At least, I think that's what it means." I wasn't absolutely sure about it, but I decided to give it a try.

"So you know the language?" Tory asked and I thought before answering.

"_Níl agam ach beagáinín Gaeilge," _I said, with a laugh. "I've conquered French, can get by with Spanish, even a little German. But Gaelic is tough stuff."

"There aren't any Gaelic translator programs online," she said. "Only chat rooms."

"I'm not surprised. It's a beautiful language that was spoken for centuries, but Gaelic declined sharply under British rule. Then the Great Famine of 1845 devastated rural Ireland, where Gaelic was most prevalent. The language never really recovered." I said, and then realized that I had been rambling.

"So no one speaks it anymore?" Tory asked me.

I sighed and said, "Less than fifteen percent of the Irish population, though the current government is working hard to preserve it. Gaelic speakers are fairly rare here in the States."

"Oh." I could tell she was starting to lose hope so I suggested something.

"I can give it a shot." I said, while shifting the phone to my other shoulder while I held Christine. "When I was a kid, a second cousin lived with my family briefly. She spoke Gaelic fluently, so I learned the language to keep her company. " Kaya was nice to me, and we had gotten along great.

"And you still remember it?" Tory asked hopefully.

"We'll see." I said, "Do you need something translated?" I asked.

"I've got a...poem." she said, seeming unsure of what to call it.

I was getting curious again, "From a book?" I asked

"No," she said, as though she thought I wouldn't translate it. "Some pottery washed up on the beach near my house. A few lines are visible on the inside." I could tell she was lying, after having lived with Booth.

"A mystery! Awesome! Email me the poem and I'll take a run at it." I said, truly enthusiastic.

"That'd be great! Thank you so much." Tory said, she seemed really excited.

"Stop," I said, chuckling. "After what I've been slogging through today, poetry will be a welcome change of pace."

I looked around the table to see Booth looking at me with a mock hurt face. Cam, Sweets and Hodgins were looking at me with curious expressions, while Angela was watching Michael. Tory still hadn't shut the call so I asked, "Was there something else, Tory?"

She seemed to make a snap decision and said, "Do you know anything about Anne Bonny, a female pirate?"

"I've heard of her of course. But I'm a little light on specifics. Why?"

Tory told me about Mary Brennan, a painting that looked just like her, rumors that Bonny had been in Massachusetts. She also told me about how their handwriting matched.

After a pause to take the information in I said, "Wow. Who knows? It could be true."

Tory let out a long breath and said, "It's wacky, granted. But I can't shake the feeling there's a connection."

I understood crazy, I had had a lot of crazy in my life. "I understand," I said. "I'm a Brennan too, remember? Though _I'm_ definitely not related to Anne Bonny. My grandparents didn't leave the Emerald Isle until after World War I."

"It's crazy that we share the Brennan name, even though I grew up in another family. But I'm glad we do."

"It shows we were meant to connect," I mused. "I just wish it had been under happier circumstances." After saying that I immediately regretted mentioning her mother's death. I knew first hand how death can affect you.

"I'll send the poem to your Gmail," Tory said. "It was great chatting."

I smiled and said to her, "Don't give up on the pirate connection. I expect a _full_

report matey."

"Aye aye, captain. And thanks again." Tory said, I could sense her smile through the phone.

"_Slán agus beannacht leat."_ I said

"What does that mean?" Tory asked me.

"Good-bye and blessing upon you. I hope." I said, chuckling.


	2. Angela POV

**Angela**

I was out with Agent Hunky, Bren, Hodgins, Sweets, Cam, Michael Vincent and Christine at the Diner after solving a case when Bren's phone rang.

"Temperance Brennan" She said

She listened to the other side and her voice softened, as she said "That was my guess, since I've only got one grandniece. How are you, sweetie?"

I looked at her when she said sweetie, and gave her a questioning look. Booth looked at her when she said grandniece, and mouthed _who's that?_ she mouthed back, _I'll tell you later..._

Bren suddenly jumped, as if she had forgotten someone was on the phone.

She sighed, "Swamped. I've got three cases in the lab, and a fourth on its way. The price I pay for the glamorous life."Her voice softened even more as she said "I heard about LIRI. I'm so sorry, Tory. Tell Kit I'll be happy to help in any way I can."

Sensing the person on the other was feeling uncomfortable, she changed the subject. "To what do I owe this pleasure? Not that I'm complaining, since we rarely get a chance to chat." she said, adding the second part quickly. Her voice became mock stern as she said, "You must call more often."

"Fire away. You're timing is perfect. I'm grabbing a late lunch." Bren said

Bren smiled to herself and said, seemingly appalled "Never too busy for you, Let's hear it."

"Our family," She said, corrected whoever was on the phone. "Kinsale, in County Cork. My grandfather was born there." I was starting to wonder what was going on, and could tell Bren was thinking the same

"_Níl agam ach beagáinín Gaeilge" _She said and I was confused. "That means, 'I only speak a little Irish.' At least, I think that's what it means." She said, seeming not absolutely sure about it, but deciding to give it a try.

"_Níl agam ach beagáinín Gaeilge," _She said, with a laugh. "I've conquered French, can get by with Spanish, even a little German. But Gaelic is tough stuff."

"I'm not surprised. It's a beautiful language that was spoken for centuries, but Gaelic declined sharply under British rule. Then the Great Famine of 1845 devastated rural Ireland, where Gaelic was most prevalent. The language never really recovered." She said, and I laughed, she had been rambling as usual.

She sighed and said, "Less than fifteen percent of the Irish population, though the current government is working hard to preserve it. Gaelic speakers are fairly rare here in the States."

"I can give it a shot." She said, while shifting the phone to my other shoulder while holding Christine. "When I was a kid, a second cousin lived with my family briefly. She spoke Gaelic fluently, so I learned the language to keep her company. " She sounded wistful, which was very rare.

"We'll see." she said, "Do you need something translated?" she asked.

Bren was getting curious as usual, "From a book?" She asked

Bren seemed to know that whoever was on the phone was lying, but didn't question it "A mystery! Awesome! Email me the poem and I'll take a run at it." she said, truly enthusiastic.

"Stop," she said, chuckling. "After what I've been slogging through today, poetry will be a welcome change of pace."

She looked around the table to see Booth looking at her with a mock hurt face. Cam, Sweets and Hodgins were looking at her with curious expressions, while I was watching Michael and listening. She asked, "Was there something else, Tory?"

"I've heard of her of course. But I'm a little light on specifics. Why?"

After a pause to take in information in Bren said, "Wow. Who knows? It could be true."

She seemed to be thinking about her life and let out a light snort "I understand," she said. "I'm a Brennan too, remember? Though _I'm_ definitely not related to Anne Bonny. My grandparents didn't leave the Emerald Isle until after World War I."

"It shows we were meant to connect," She mused. "I just wish it had been under happier circumstances." She immediately regretted it, I could tell.

She smiled and said, "Don't give up on the pirate connection. I expect a _full_

report matey."

_Wow, Bren just made a joke!_

"_Slán agus beannacht leat."_ she said

There was a little pause and Bren said, chuckling"Good-bye and blessing upon you. I hope."


End file.
